Never Gonna Give You Up
by angel.eloy
Summary: Mr. Fitz and Aria's relationship never felt so free and alive. One shot on Ezra/Aria.


**okay so this is the first story I have ever written so give me a break ^^'  
actually no, i do want constructive criticism  
but before you read, i have never read the books, but i have watched the show.  
the characters may seem out of character but in a way i really don't care  
this was inspired by a dream i had aha (:  
well i hope you enjoy.**

**Setting: sometime after the homecoming but before ezra leaves for a job interview in new york.  
**

**

* * *

**

Our love is forbidden; much like the love of the famous star-crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet or in those Twilight books everyone seems to just adore. 'What was the deal with those anyways?' I thought to myself as I paced around my one bedroom apartment. After I paced for what seemed like hours, I settled myself on the couch and tried to distract my mind by grading papers I had been putting off for a while. I grabbed the stack of papers and randomly picked the one on top. I skimmed through the first few sentences of the assignment looking at the top corner afterwards to see whose it was. "Aria Montgomery."

Great. I needed a distraction and this was what I got.

I slammed my fists on my thighs, frustrated. The pain in my legs barely registered in my mind as my thoughts started running back to the person I've been trying desperately to forget. Aria is beautiful, smart, amazing and not to mention, still in high school. Being together with her is exhilarating but dangerous for the both of us. Teacher/student relationships never end well always doomed from the start. Heck, only a masochist would ever want go through something enduring as this. Seeing her with her friends, especially at a scene such as homecoming, makes me realize how I can never be able to give her anything she wants. Our relationship would be limited to vacant spots; either the back of my car, or my apartment. The thought of not being able to take her out on a real date frustrates me to the core. I would take her to dinner at a five star restaurant and a movie of her choosing afterwards, if it were all possible. Not even a simple walk in the  
park could suffice for fear that someone will see us. She deserves someone much better than me; someone that can give her all the things she ever wanted, plus more. Someone her own age.

Despite all this, my heart has never wanted anything more. The fact that I couldn't be with her, shouldn't be with her, only made me desire her all-the-more. There have been many moments where I had caught myself almost kissing her in my classroom. The feeling of not being able to do something as desirable as kissing your own girlfriend is completely and utterly repulsive. Almost as much as keeping our relationship a secret. I blew up on her when I found out someone else had known about us, someone by the name of "A", but only because if people found out the truth, my career, my job; everything that I have worked for would've gone to ruins. I broke it off afterwards and since the school's homecoming, I've kept my distance and tried finding a new job elsewhere.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Quickly taking out my phone from my pocket, I check the caller ID. Restricted. Answering the call, I mumble out a quick hello into the receiver, only to be greeted by another one of those telemarketers trying to sell one of their products. Ignoring the voice on the other line, I end the call and laid myself across the couch, my arm resting across the top of my eyes. I thought of Aria once again and finally let the thought of her drag me down into a deep sleep.

* * *

I walked through the local park, gazing around the many people and places I happened to pass by, until I found myself a shady bench to sit on. It was a warm day; a nice day to just stretch out and relax. The day had gone by slowly and had been very uneventful. I looked around where I sat. Not a thing was in sight but trees and a field. I looked again to my right and saw four girls walking down my way. Curious, I squinted my eyes in attempt to get a better view of the approaching girls and noticed, to my utter surprise, that it was none other than Aria and her gang; Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

Seeing Aria, an electrifying pulse ran down my body, giving me not the slightest clue of what I was about to do next. When the four girls passed me, I waved and got a chorus of "Hello Mr. Fitz" and giggling back in retaliation. I stood up from the park bench and called out to Aria. She seemed confused as she told her friends to wait for her. They stared intently at Aria, whispering to each other about why me being a teacher, wanted to talk to her, no doubt.

When she came up to me, I smiled. I felt like a kid again. She seemed skeptical as to why I had called her. When she was about to ask 'why', I leaned in, our lips locking, giving in to the desire I knew we both wanted. When I broke the kiss she looked back at her friends, who stared back at us in shock. I knew it was the biggest mistake of my life kissing her in public, but I couldn't stand there watching any longer.

"Mr. Fitz! What are you doing?" she said clearly shocked. "What about your job, you shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care about any of that anymore, Aria. I'm done trying to find an excuse not to be with you when every bone in my body is urging me to be with you. I can't hold out any longer. And by the way, its Ezra."

A wide grin spread across her face. Overjoyed, she hugged me, her arms wrapping around my neck in a tight embrace.

I grabbed her hand, and tugged on it urging her to come with me. She followed right beside me as we passed people who had to take a second glance at what they thought they didn't see. From then on it was a blur.

We were laughing and smiling and for once our relationship felt as if it had no boundaries. No limits. It felt good to finally be free. I didn't care if we got caught; If I got fired from my job or if people saw me as a pedophile. It didn't matter to me anymore. I wanted Aria and no one was going to take that away from me.

We lied on the grass and looked up at the blue sky. I couldn't help but beam at the sight of Aria, her head on my chest. This moment seemed to last a lifetime and it felt good to finally have our relationship publicized. I turned to face her, my eyes gazing at her warm smile.  
'I love you Ezra,' she said kissing my cheek right afterwards.

I kissed her back lightly on her lips and I as I was about to say the words back...

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at my apartment ceiling. Looking around confused, I realized I had just fallen asleep on my couch. It was just a dream. It all felt so real. The sights, the sounds, the people...the touches. I closed my eyes again in frustration, hoping to go back to that place again where no one can hold me back. The only place Aria and I can really be.

My dreams.

* * *

**alright so i hope who ever read this enjoyed this [:**


End file.
